


Zero Speaks His Mind In Poetry

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Experience, Feelings, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Zero talks poetry.





	Zero Speaks His Mind In Poetry

Some call me a hero.  
To be honest I don't know if I am.  
I woke up with no memories.  
How do they know I'm not a sham?

I have no obligations to anyone.  
Neither have I any personal attachments.  
So why do I help Ciel and the Resistance?  
Or volunteer as their allied combatant?

Their missions are by all means suicidal.  
Yet why am I willing to accept?  
Am I just naive?  
Or is this due to how long I slept?

I've been told hibernation sickness would affect a reploid's memory.  
Though what about the heart?  
Would it make me feel the same inside?  
Or would it need a brand new start?

This weapon I carry...  
Am I the same as this tool?  
Who is the true wielder in this world?  
Am I wise or a fool?

I cut down a number of adversaries...  
So many I don't keep count.  
What purpose did crushing them accomplish?  
To help my so called allies out?

Although I spared a few enemies because...?  
The reason escapes me to this day.  
Leviathan said I went easy on her because she was a woman.  
That couldn't be farther from the truth than June is to May.

Harpuia seems noble and decent.  
Could have been great partners with him.  
Too bad we're on opposite sides.  
Then our futures wouldn't be as grim.

Like shadows, Phantom is shrouded in mystery.  
He shares a dislike for talking like me.  
Guess we'll have to let our weapons talk for each other.  
How it was meant to be.

The last guardian and probably most heated of them all.  
Scratch that, without a doubt most heated of the four.  
His name is Fighting Fefnir.  
Even if he loses, he'll promise to one day even the score.

Their master named X is supposed to be a clone of some great hero.  
I thought if I'd face him I would receive a bit of clarity.  
To my disappointment, I learned nothing...  
Except the world I woke up to lacked any familiarity.

 

To be continued...


End file.
